


'Til Death Do Us Part

by berrywrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oops, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: The few times Gabriel is able to visit Angela, it's like falling in love all over again





	'Til Death Do Us Part

    Gabriel Reyes is dead. At least, dead to everyone besides Angela Ziegler. The doctor has just finished work, and finds the monster of a man sitting on her bed, curled up and reading a book. She shouts in joy, practically tackling the man, and falling back onto the bed with him. Laughs are shared as she buries her face in his neck, taking in the rich smell of Axe that covered him, perhaps masking the smell of death that always seemed to follow him. Gabe reaches up and holds her face, taking in the beautiful sight of _her,_ and she is his. He is her's. It's a lovely relationship, he finds, even if it's far and few he actually gets to see her. 

    Angela sighs heavily, scooting onto his lap, resting her hands on his shoulders as she sits up, smiling like a child in a candy store. Gabriel has a soft smile on his face, still having his outfit on from work. It's basic- a black long-sleeve shirt, and black cargo pants. His steel-toe boots sat by the door, next to her bookshelf filled with every genre you can think of. Suddenly, it hits her that she isn't in pajamas- surely she would fall asleep after he left back to the Talon base.

    "I'll be back in a flash, liebe," She whispers, scurrying to her dresser to pick out something to wear. Hm. It's supposed to be hot tonight... running shorts and an old t-shirt should work. Oh! What if it was an old one of his, one he left before... the "thing" happened. Angela tries not to think about it too much, and how it's very possible she made Gabriel what he is. It's not a nice thought. She neatly folds the clothes, running off to the bathroom to put everything on. Gabriel patiently waited outside, leaning back to rest his head on the many pillows behind him. He sets the book he fetched from her bookshelf on her nightstand, groaning as he stretched out. Soon, Angela emerged from the bathroom, flopping on the bed next to him. Gabriel's soft smile soon returns, a hand wrapping on her waist. It seems the Swiss woman has her own plans, as she crawls on top on him, resting her head on his chest. Gabriel chuckles, now resting his hands on her back, slowly beginning to massage the area.

   "Long day?" He asks, and suddenly, the simple question sparks a million responses. It's alright though- he loves to hear her talk.

   "Mein Gott, was it! First, Jack comes in with a million injuries from our last mission, in Dorado- he was always fussing about that gang down there. Next Genji comes in, spewing a list of symptoms he has, wondering if he's sick. I had to break it to him, unfortunately- cyborgs can't get sick. They don't have the same immune system as humans, in fact, I purposely enhanced his. Anyways. How was your day, darling?" She finishes, practically needing a drink of water after the rant. Before he begins talking, she pecks his lips, as if nothing had changed since the fall.

   "Fine. Lots of paperwork, especially since Akande got back in. He doesn't give us a second to think," Gabriel sighs, closing his eyes tiredly, before Angela attacks him with kisses. He's alarmed, but melts into the affection, making a sort of grumbling noise of approval. This causes Angela to giggle, crying out in laughter as she hold close to him. The man sighs, calming her giggles with a kiss, holding her cheeks. She pulls herself to him, a smile stretching ear to ear. 

    "I love you, Gabriel Reyes," She sighs, resting her head on his chest again, attempting to fall asleep- closing her eyes, letting his breathing lull her to sleep. The Latino sighs again, pushing golden locks behind perfectly porcelain ears, inhaling softly. He stays for hours, admiring her, loving the short time he had with her. But alas, as the moon falls asleep and the sun takes it's reign, he has to leave. He morphs in a wispy shadow, creeping down the hallways, and escaping back to Talon. He misses her already, and she hates that he's gone- but alas, all good things must come to an end. 

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS im trash


End file.
